1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to coordinate measurement methods, and more particularly to a computing device, a storage medium, and a method for obtaining required data of a product for use in a point cloud then extracting feature elements of the product from the point cloud to ensure compliance of the product.
2. Description of Related Art
In automated processes, a workpiece (such as a product) on a production line should be carefully measured The measurements are used in a point cloud, and a computer can then examine feature elements of the product to ensure that quality of the product is within predetermined tolerances. However, it is difficult to accurately extract only the points of the feature element being checked; meaning neighboring points may be included, which influence the checking precise. Therefore, an improved extraction method is desirable to address the aforementioned issues.